The Angel Within
by Descendant of War
Summary: Hi I hope you like my story... Serena's a 343 year old vampire.She's a vampire trying to learn her place in the world and a little love.Please review.Much better story then summary.I'm no good at summaries. S/D
1. Prolugue

The Angel Within By: Kelly Nolan  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Have you ever felt the cold night wind, breezing across your face as you ran through the night? I have. My name is Serenity Night, and you could say I'm a predator of night. I hunt down helpless victims and suck their blood. What am I? Take a guess.  
  
I'll give you a hint, I have the power to read and control your minds. I can kill you with one thought or action. I can heal instantly, if you wound me. I can transport anywhere I want. I can live during the day, but prefer the night's blanket of darkness. Who am I? I'm a vampire, the creature of darkness.  
  
Yes I'm one of those blood-sucking predators humans often put in horror movies. If you saw me in the crowd I'd be easy to spot. I have fair skin, silver hair, and silver eyes to match. My fangs only appear whenever I feed. And besides even if they showed, I could create an illusion so you weak humans could see something else.  
  
Many witches and humans who know of vampires fear me. Actually even my own kind fears me. You see I was transformed by a vampire named Slyger. He was a vampire in the silver bloodline. You see there are many vampires who have different bloodlines, because of whom they were transformed by. There is green, gold, red, blue, and of course silver. For example when I was transformed I received some of Slygers blood, so in a way he's my blood father, and the others he transformed are my blood brothers and sisters.  
  
Even though were related, none of us would lift a finger to save the other. But it is rare to even find a silver bloodline vampire in trouble. We are blood descendants of Dracula himself. I however received many of his gifts for some odd reason, and that is probably why I am feared. But why should I care, I'm just like every other vampire, filled with lust, pride, love, hatred, and so much more. However we all think differently, except for one thing. We all believe that if there is any sign of fear in you, you are considered weak. I know I'm not the strongest vampire, but I'm still a force to be weakened with.  
  
Maybe I should tell you about myself. I'm 343 years old, have no weakness. Actually that's a lie, I used to have one weakness. When I was first transformed 327 years ago. I was confused and ashamed. At first the hunger for blood was small and didn't really appear. Until one day when I was walking home I saw a little squirrel bleeding. All of a sudden I lost control of myself and sank my fangs into its tiny neck. I was over whelmed by the sweetness, and when I had finished feeding I realized what I had done. I looked at its dead body and then looked up to see Slyger.  
  
"Hello Serenity" he said so cool, it made the hairs on my back go straight up. "You were in my dream," I said. "That wasn't a dream little one" he snarled at my naïve mind. "You're a vampire, now come there is much for you to do," he said. "I don't. want to" I nearly yelled. "Oh really, then would you rather die?" he yelled. "No" I answered. "Now come!" he said. All of a sudden I felt as though he was controlling my body. That was the day, Serena Moon died, and Serenity Night was born. Since then I've only returned to my hometown once, and that was now. I wondered down the dark streets of the town that I once lived in, now called Tokyo. I was actually looking for prey, but just found many old memories. 'Stop it Serena Moon is dead' my mind shouted at me. But another part said, 'No I'm not'. All of a sudden I heard a rustle in the bushes; I turned around and saw an old man. 'Well he's going to die soon anyway' I thought. I then used my mind to make him faint; I caught him before he fell. And before I fed, I looked at him. I always like to get a good look at my prey. He was bald, and wore an ugly blue suit. I then tilted his head over and drank to my desire. I never could get over the sweetness of blood running through my mouth.  
  
  
  
Hi I got writer's block on some of my other stories, so I wrote a new one. I have to stop myself from writing more stories and focus on other ones. I just get easily distracted. I hope you enjoy this story, I hope I don't get another idea for a story again. Please review and please no flames, I'm new at this. Also be sure to read my other stories. Thank You! Serena and Darien Forever. -Moon Legend Wolf 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
After I fed that night, I went home to my mansion, and fell into the usual dreamless sleep, all vampires have. My mansion was made out of brick's, and was quite old. My room was all black, and had heavy black curtains. The only thing that stood out was the computer I had bought to stay in the times.  
  
I didn't have any real friends because humans do tend to notice that I never age, and besides other vampires could see them as a sign of weakness. But then again why would that bother me, I'm probably stronger than them all. Well except for Dager, my blood brother.  
  
He is truly the only one I've ever feared. I don't fear him because of strength. I fear him because he knows my past and present. He knows my every move and thought. But I also have a little score to settle with him. Only a couple of days after she had been changed, he appeared before me.  
  
I remember the fight I lost, and swore to get revenge. I have one thing that proves that I will have my revenge. On my shoulder he left his symbol, a black rose on my shoulder. This symbolizes that he defeated me. Even though I could easily hide it from my own kind, I chose to show it, so everyone would know I would have my revenge.  
  
The next mourning I awoke to my favorite kind of day, a cloudy, rainy, miserable day. I decided to wear a black tank top, and blue jeans. I didn't bother eating breakfast, I mean us vampires don't need food, being immortal.  
  
I walked down the now wet streets of Tokyo. I realized many people were staring at me as I walked down the streets alone. I guess seeing a person with a tank top on, during a downpour, in the middle of winter was rather odd. But to me it was the best feeling in the world, having the cold icy water hit your face hard. It felt refreshing, and soothing.  
  
As I continued to walk down the streets, not really paying attention to where I was going. When I did eventually realize where I was, I gasped. I was at the graveyard, right in front of my parent's grave. 'No they aren't your parents, there Serena's' my mind screamed. But then I noticed something a grave stone next to theirs; I stared at it for minutes trying to grasp what it said. The grave stone said:  
  
Serena Moon 1659-1675 Will be loved forever, As she has loved us  
  
It took me a moment to regain my self; I then quickly turned around. But as I started to leave, I turned around one last time. "May you all rest in Peace" I said in a whisper. I then summoned three roses; I placed one red rose on all their graves. But the rose on Serena's turned black. "Maybe there is a part of you still left in me," I said before walking away.  
  
On my way out I noticed a young man standing near some other graves. He had short raven hair, and midnight blue eyes. He was wearing an ugly green jacket, and black pants.  
  
I watched him leave silently, but then stop as he got a glimpse of me. "Hi!" he said. "Hello" I said back, without thinking. He then walked up the small hill, until he was ten feet away from me. "Who are you here for?" he asked. "I no longer know" I answered coolly. "Then why are you here?" he asked giving me an odd look. "You could say destiny led me here," I said turning around to leave. "Wait what's you're name?" he called. "Good question" I answered. "I am two people, Serenity Night and Serena Moon" I said. He looked puzzled and I took this opportunity to read his mind. 'So he's an orphan, how sad' I thought. "Now what's yours?" I asked not really caring for this weak human. "It's Darien Chiba, but I am only one person" he said making fun of me. "Good bye" I said running out of the graveyard, before he could say anything.  
  
~(Darien's P.O.V.)~  
  
'What an odd girl, but a beautiful odd girl' he thought. He then turned around and saw a tombstone that; she had gasped at earlier. 'Is she a ghost! No that can't be right, but maybe she's that Serenity person' he thought, with his eyes wide open. He walked home to his apartment downtown of Tokyo, true he could afford a huge house. But he lived alone, and there was no real reason for him to have a big house.  
  
He owned the rich, Chiba Company, which he inherited from his parent's. He didn't remember them because they had died in a car crash when he was only six. It was amazing that he had even survived, but he got amnesia in the process.  
  
But he blames himself for his parent's death. You see ever since he could remember he had strange powers to here things and see things, no one else saw. But he could also make things happen without even trying. He believes he may have caused the accident.  
  
I collapsed on my bed, extremely tired from talking business for 5 hours, after I got home. I drifted off into a deep sleep, having the weirdest dream about the girl I had met earlier today. It was like I was seeing her whole life; I even saw when she had met me earlier that day.  
  
I awoke the next mourning in a daze, but at least the sun was shining. I slowly wandered down the streets on my usual mourning job, freezing because of the refreshing mourning dew.  
  
I didn't realize where I was until I saw two people dressed all in black, obviously fighting. I went to go break up the fight but was stopped by the girl I had met yesterday. She was wearing a midnight blue turtleneck, and black jeans.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked me. I stared into her piercing silver eyes, and shuddered for a second. "I was on my mourning jog, and I was just about to break up that fight" I answered, getting used to her eyes. "You could have been killed" she snarled. "How can that be?" I asked. "You wouldn't understand, now go home Darien, and meet me at the Crown in 2 hours" she ordered. "Alright" I said, wanting to learn more about this two- sided girl.  
  
~(Serenity's Point of View)~  
  
I watched him disappear, as he ran home. I then turned my attention toward the two fighting vampires. "You Two!" I spat. They turned around in fear, for sensing my presence, which I had hidden from them. "What are you doing in my territory?" I asked. "We come on behalf of Dager, he wants a word with you" they said. 'Okay there obviously green line' I thought. "Well tell him that if he sends another servant of his on my land I will kill them" I snarled. They gulped and ran away in fear, for their lives, though Dager won't go easy on them.  
  
I watched there figures run away in fear, then I realized what I had said to Darien. "Oh no What was I thinking?" I nearly yelled, as I raced home.  
  
  
  
I hope you like this chapter I forgot I wrote a prologue so I will change that soon. Pleases review. No flames. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I transported home, and sat down trying to think. But the need to have move was to strong, so I got up and started pacing around the house. 'What was I thinking, I know I shouldn't trust him' I thought. 'Wait! I can get rid of his memory of me' I thought grinning.  
  
I used my mind to locate him, and enter his mind, but I found I couldn't enter it, and there were no traces of vampric aura in him. 'Maybe I should go to this lunch date, I could find out more about this mysterious guy, and if he was no threat, he would be my next prey' I thought evilly.  
  
I quickly changed into a red long sleeved red shirt, and I wore the same black jeans. I quietly exited my house an hour later. As I headed toward the Crown, I felt a huge power source run through me. 'Dager' my mind whispered. I quickly summoned my mind shields, that took a while to use right. 'Well now Serenity you really won't give up your humanity without a fight. And you are proving it by having a pathetic human boyfriend' he slithered in her head. 'Leave him out of this' I said. 'Or what?' he said slyly. I was about to say something back, but I found that there was no trace of him anywhere, 'What kind of sick game are you playing Dager'.  
  
I let the thought leave my mind, as I continued down the streets. I finally found the crown, and entered through its sliding glass doors. 'Human's really have advanced over the years' I thought, scanning the crowd. "Hey Sere over here" I heard a voice call.  
  
I looked in the direction and found the owner of the voice, Darien. "Hey" I said back. I walked over to the counter he was sitting at, and then took a seat on the stool next to him. "I hope you don't mind me calling you Sere, but since both your names are almost the same, I thought I could use the part of your name that sounds the same as a nickname" he laughed. "That's ok, I like it" I said looking around the arcade part of the crown.  
  
"So Dare who's your hot friend?" asked a voice. I turned around to see a tall young man with sandy blonde hair, and bright green eyes. "Oh sorry Andrew, this is Serenity, or Serena" Darien said. "No offense but why do you have two names?" he asked me. "You could say I have a split personality" I answered coolly. "Well it's nice to meet you Serena, I like that name better" He laughed holding out his hand. As I shook the hand he offered me, I read his mind, and looked into his past.  
  
After we stopped shaking hands he asked me, "What would you to like to drink?" "I'll have a coke, Thank You" I said. I didn't really care for coke, but I didn't want to be rude. "I'll have the same," Darien said smiling. "Man you have got the love bug, in your system" he said, which caused Darien to blush. I laughed, 'He can be so cute when he blushes'. 'Wait did I just say cute, Come on Serenity get a hold of yourself' my mind screamed at me.  
  
Our cokes arrived five minutes later, and Darien and me started talking, learning more about the other. "So where are you from?" he asked me. "I don't have a home really, because my family traveled a lot" she lied, but true she didn't really have a home. "But I'm originally from Tokyo" I said. "Really cause you don't look Japanese" he said curiously. "My mom was Japanese, My Father was American, I just took after him" I said to make him less suspicious.  
  
"What about you?" I asked him. "I'm not sure, my parent's died in a car crash, and I lost my memory in the accident. But I've lived in Japan all my life" he answered. "Sorry" I said holding some sympathy for him, but not much. I had my own problems to worry about. "It's ok, you didn't know," he said sadly.  
  
Then he looked at his watch and said, "Wow is that the time? I'm sorry Sere, but I have to go. It was fun hanging out with you, bye". I said "Bye" back to him, as he raced out the door, apparently in a hurry. I chuckled, true this human was interesting and good company, but it had to end. I don't want him to get that close, or it would put us both in danger.  
  
I finished my coke, and left the crown, noticing the huge crowd, now that school hour were finished. I decided I was too restless to go home right away, so I took a walk around the park. Already knowing where I was going. I was going to the hidden vampire town in Tokyo, called Clipper. No on really knew who had named the city, but we think he or she may have been mess up in the brain.  
  
I silently walked down the hidden path behind the huge cherry blossom tree. All humans could see the path, but to them the path disappeared right in front of Clipper. Of course they couldn't see it, but if they walked about five feet in front of the path they would find them selves in the hidden town. However they would never leave after that. Mostly because even though there were monsters in the town, we were forbidden to do anything to them. So why bother going back when they are perfectly safe here, besides who would believe them anyway.  
  
I turned around before I entered, to make sure no one was following, because even though we can't hurt the humans here, we often feel our town is being taken over by the humans. Of course there aren't many humans in our town, but there are a few. I entered the town making sure no one was there behind me.  
  
I looked around the town, seeing no new changes, or new faces. I found the bar in the middle of the town, called The Dark Alley. It was owned by one of our kind, an old vampire named Flinch. He appeared twenty-two, but in reality he was older than I was. He had been changed nearly 1ooo years ago. Like me, and most of my kind, his appearance was flawless. He had fair skin, and black eyes. He had chestnut- brown hair.  
  
I entered the old bar, and looked around. I saw nothing had changed here ether. The bar was completely made out of red wood. The bar had mist on the floor, and I noticed a girl sitting at the counter talking to Flinch. I walked over and sat down two stools away from her. "Well if it isn't Serenity" Flinch chuckled. I rolled my eyes, and then turned my direction to the young girl. She had long raven hair, and black eyes. She was wearing a black no sleeved shirt, and black jeans. I sensed she wasn't a vampire, but could easily pass for one with those looks.  
  
"Who are you?" I hissed. "Now Serenity that is no way to talk to a person" said Flinch in his; I'm all-powerful tone. Even though he knows I'm stronger than he is, and can easily hurt him. "It's all right Flinch," said the girl. "I'm Raye, and you are?" she questioned. "I'm Serenity Night" I spat, not trusting this girl so easily as Flinch. "Or should you say Serena Moon" she whispered in my ear, as she left.  
  
I was shocked the, I have never met her before, and yet she seems to know all about me. "Be careful Serenity, she's to mysterious to attack right away," Flinch warned. I knew he was right, so in order to thank him I ordered a very poisonous drink that would kill humans, but doesn't effect us. We vampires are immortal, and can tolerate many things, and have different bodies than humans.  
  
  
  
  
  
Another chapter done. I hope to update tomorrow or soon. I hope you like this story, and continue to read it, please no flames, but do review. Thank you, and yes I know none of my fanfics have anything in common. -Moon Legend Wolf 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I exited The Dark Ally five hours later. I decided I needed time to ponder on that Raye girl, and besides my thirst for blood was strong, and I had learned before that it is dangerous to feed only when you need it.  
  
Three years after I had been transformed, into what I thought, a creature of the night. But not only a creature of the night, I had become a predator, a predator with a human mind. A very dangerous and deadly combo.  
  
One night when the moon had disappeared from the night sky, Dager visited me. I was sitting up in a tree, when I felt his presence near by. "What do you want Dager?" I asked him. "I don't get it Serenity, how do you still act like a human?" he chuckled, obviously very amused. "What do you mean?" I said landing gracefully on the ground like a cat. "You only hunt on thieves, murders, and people who are gonna die anyway" he said locking eye contact with me. I was about to respond, when he said, 'Think about it Serena Moon' he snickered in my mind.  
  
I pulled myself out of that memory, and noticed I was being followed. "Who's there?" I called out. All of a sudden a young girl stepped out from the shadows of the night. I recognized her; she was Mitzi, the witch. She had long red hair tied in a ponytail. She had golden yellow eyes, which held secrets, and ancient wisdom. Even though she appeared 19, she was actually as older than she was. Like them, witches did not age, and was immortal. She was probably one of the few witches that could take on one of the silver bloodline vampires and win.  
  
'What do you want Mitzi?' I asked in her mind. "What are you trying to do?" she asked with hatred in her voice. "What are you talking about?" I spat. "Why are you trying to manipulate Darien?" she asked. "What does he have to do with you?" I asked getting annoyed. "He's a warlock, are you thinking you'll get rid of him?" Mitzi asked, becoming calm.  
  
It finally hit me, the reason why I hadn't been able to enter his mind, and why I felt something different about him then any normal human. "So you didn't know, then I guess instead of trying to manipulate him, your just falling in love with him" she grinned, as she saw the shocked look on my face. Then she left, before I could regain control over myself, and say something to her.  
  
It would have been easy to follow her, but the lusts for blood was to strong to just ignore, so I disappeared into the shadows of the night. As I searched for prey that night, I thought, 'I'll deal with you later Mitzi'. I then returned to hunting, after all, the hunt was just half of the fun. The other half was smelling your prey's fear and as they desperately tried to run away.  
  
I returned home that night late, from hunting a foolish old drunk man, who was still mourning his dead wife. I decided to put him out of his misery and be with his wife again.  
  
I transported into my room, and collapsed on my bed. Having the usual vampire sleep, calm and dreamless.  
  
I woke up around noon the next, and quickly got out of bed to take a shower. When I got out of the shower, I got dressed. I wore a silver tank top, and black jeans. I also wore a silver chain, with a crescent moon pendant.  
  
I transported to the hidden Vampric City in America, called Blood Ruby City. I decided it was time to visit some old, and slightly insane, friends. I walked toward the edge of town and saw an old house on top of the hill. I followed the stone path up to the house. I hesitated before knocking on the big wooden doors. Which was answered by a young girl with waist length blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow tank top and black pants, and she had a gold-chained necklace with a Venus pendant on it.  
  
"Serenity is that you?" she shrieked. "It's been awhile Mina," I said. What happened next shocked me to no end. Mina and two other girls hugged the life at of me; well they would have hugged the life out of me if I had a life.  
  
One girl had brown hair tied back in a ponytail, and emerald green eyes. She wore a long sleeved green shirt, and black pants. She had on a silver chain with a Jupiter symbol on it. The other girl had short blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt and black pants. She also had a silver chain, but it had a mercury symbol on it.  
  
"Serenity where have you been the past 53 years!" screamed the brown haired girl. "Chill Lita, I had certain things to do," I said trying to calm her down. "It's nice to see you again Serena," said the blue haired girl calmly. These girls where probably the only other vampires who knew of Serena Moon. "Thanks Amy, it's good to see you guy's to" She said smiling.  
  
We all went inside the house, and decided to catch up on things. "Does everyone still think your dead?" I asked them. "Yes" they all groaned. 200 years ago a vampire hunter came here, and they where apparently killed in the fight.  
  
"You know Serenity we have to thank Dager for something" Mina said. "Oh and what's that?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "If you hadn't picked a fight with him, we wouldn't have met" she laughed. "I guess you're right" I sighed.  
  
She was right the night he gave me this scar, was the night I met Mina and Lita. They taught me everything about vampires, and taught me to use my powers. Mina and Lita were only 500 years older than I was. We met Amy 34 years after I had been changed.  
  
We spent the entire day and night catching up on things; we only stopped to hunt for food. When they arrived back Mina asked her, "So about this Darien person" she said with a glint in her eye. "Mina it's not like that, besides he's a warlock" I snapped. "Still you guy's sound like a cute couple" Amy said logically. "Not you to Amy" I pleaded. "Well we'll decide what to do when we get to Tokyo" said Lita. "You guy's are going to Tokyo?" I questioned. "Yeah we need a change, and besides we want to meet this Darien person" Mina grinned. "But. But" I stuttered. "Do you have spare rooms?" asked Lita. "Yes. But" I said. "Good we'll see you tomorrow then," Amy said.  
  
I realized there was no point in arguing with them, so I went home awaiting their arrival. When I got home I saw Darien in my mansion. "Dare how'd you get here?" I asked him. "So you're a vampire," he said. "Mitzi told you didn't she," I said, and Mitzi emerged from the shadows. "What do you want?" I hissed. "Another time, oh and next time you see Darien, he will probably be killing you" she laughed, disappearing with Darien.  
  
'Yeah right, him kill me, you can't even do that Mitzi' a smirk formed on her face, as she went upstairs to bed.  
  
  
  
I hope you like this chapter. Please review no flames. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The next mourning I woke up refreshed, and then I remembered last night's events. 'Why does that bother me so much, I mean I no longer have to worry about having to kill Darien. But why does my chest hurt so much' I thought putting a hand over my chest.  
  
Since the girl's weren't coming till around 3, I had read their mind last night, so I wouldn't have to worry. I decided I needed to think some more about the whole Darien thing. I got up and for once ate breakfast that morning, after I got dressed. I wore black pants and shirt, and a denim jacket. I also wore the same crescent moon necklace, as I did the day before. The girls and me had got our necklaces right before I left as a symbol of our eternal friendship. We only wore them when we were together, and since we were gonna see each other today I thought it was necessary to wear it.  
  
I transported to The Dark Ally, to get some advice from Flinch. I sat down on at the counter, waiting for Him to come over, but I saw him talking to that Raye girl. I got up off my stool and walked over to them. "Hello Serenity" Raye said staring at me right in the eyes, which no one had ever done without shivering. "Hi Raye, was it, can I borrow Flinch for a moment?" I asked showing no emotions on my face. "Sure I was just leaving" she answered walking out the door.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt" I said taking a seat next to him. "Not a problem, she was creeping me out anyway. So what ya here for?" he asked me. "What makes you think I'm here for anything" I said starring at him right in the eyes, which made him turn around. "I may not be that strong Serenity, but I can read some of you r thought's" he laughed. "Now before you tell me what do you want to drink?" he asked me. "I don't care, oh and by the way" a grin formed on my face as I said this, "Lita's coming in today". "Really" he shrieked, before blushing as red as a tomato. I laughed at his little crush on Lita as he got me a drink. I then began to tell him all about Darien.  
  
"Well it looks like you've got a problem," he said cleaning a glass. "Gee what was you're first clue," I said sarcastically. "Well the only advice I can give you is to follow you're heart, oh wait you don't have one" he laughed. "Thanks anyway" I said leaving, paying for my drink. "Bye Serenity, oh bring the girls over later, We can have a party or something" he said. "Flinch" I looked at him, "Yes" he said. "Get the life you haven't had in along time" I said avoiding the glass that was thrown at me.  
  
I walked home today, because I had an hour before the girls came, and it was so cold outside. After all I loved the feeling of the cold air nipping across my face, it was soothing and helped me think.  
  
I arrived home thirty minutes later. While waiting for the girls, I read a vampire book I had heard about. Every now and then I liked to see the human point of view on the vampric world.  
  
As I read the book, I discovered that this mere mortal had some connection to the Vampric world. Otherwise a vampire, witch, or vampire hunter was controlling her. No mere human could know that much without being told. Some of the things humans believe about vampires, however was told by us. To keep suspicions under control, we manipulated their minds to believe other things. In fact if I wanted to tell a human that vampires have more power when there is no moon in the sky, that human would believe it.  
  
Actually its true vampires do have more power when the moon isn't shinning because our powers are controlled by darkness, and the more its dark outside the more power we have. But I'm the only one who has more power when the moon is full, and I'm weaker when the moon isn't shinning. No one not even the girls, now of this. I keep it a secret to keep my enemies away; you see when you're as strong as I am, and as stubborn, you tend to have a few enemies.  
  
I read some paragraphs three times just to make sure if what I was reading were really there. It wasn't until a hand waved in front of my face that I stopped reading. I looked up to see Mina and the other girls standing around me. "Uh.Hi guy's" I stuttered. "Serena when did you become interested in reading, cause I have a great book with me" she said cheerfully. "Amy I do like to read, but I don't have much time right now. And here I have to ask you to call me Serenity" I said getting up from my chair, and putting my book down.  
  
"So I guess I should show you you're rooms," I said signaling them to follow me up stairs. They followed me upstairs, and then I showed them three rooms, and let them decide which one they wanted. To my surprise they didn't fight over them, Mina chose the one with the biggest closet. Amy chose the one where her gigantic bookcase could fit easily. (Vampires can lift more than a ton). Lita chose the last one because it had a window in it. She tended to like gardens, and was probably already planing on growing one. She often liked to look at it so now she would be able to see it through the window.  
  
"No offense Serenity, but the walls aren't painted or decorated" Mina said to me when she came down stairs. "I know, you guys love to decorate and would probably redecorate them" I said with sarcasm was in my voice. "I guess you're right" she pondered remembering her last redecorating plans.  
  
Amy and Lita came down later, and all four of us started talking about redecorating. Actually the plans started with just those three, but I joined in when the plans started to involve the house. "No one is touching my house" I threatened. "Come on Sere the black and silver is to much" they complained. I shivered as they called me Sere.  
  
"What's wrong Sere?" asked Amy noticing my face going paler than normal. "Nothing. I just need to feed," I said disappearing before they could say anything else.  
  
I came back an hour or two later, and found a note saying they had gone to The Dark Ally to see Flinch. A smile formed on my face as I read the letter, than disappeared again, to go make sure they don't do anything crazy. I knew them to well to leave them alone somewhere without a mature person watching them.  
  
A second later Serenity appeared in The Dark Ally. She looked around and saw the girls and Flinch ready for battle. I looked up to see that they where about to fight Mitzi, and DARIEN!  
  
"Well if it isn't Serenity Night" she snickered wickedly. "What do you want?" I hissed, also preparing for battle. "I was just showing Darien here how to fight and kill a vampire" she laughed. "I have no use for your little friends and Flinch, but I do want to fight you" she said as she lunged at me. I easily dodged her attack, noticing something on her shoulder. I grinned as I thought up a plan.  
  
"Serenity!" the girls and Flinch screamed. "I'm all right, and don't worry about me" I smirked. They nodded; knowing I had something planned.  
  
"I have a question for you Serenity" said Mitzi. "Oh and what is that?" I asked, as a smirk formed on my face. "Why do you continue to show that scar that Dager gave to you?" she asked me, a smirk also formed on her face. "Why do you?" I asked, catching her off guard. "I wear mine to show that one day I will have my revenge. Well, why do you wear yours?"  
  
"WHY YOU!" she screamed, lunging at me.  
  
All right chapter 4 out! I don't know when I will end this. I know how, I just have to get there. And to my best friends, you know who you are; I would like to say thank you for surviving me. Even though we all are slightly insane. (Okay maybe more than a little) Thank you for reading; hope you review even if it's bad. I'm rather hyper right now. Dance like a monkey! Oh yeah, to those who think Darien is going to kill Serena, you're crazy. (Not really, and no offense) My favorite anime couple is Serena and Darien, I'm not gonna break them up. (Unless Darien was real, cause then I'd be happy to break them up, he's to hot) Thank you and continue to read. (And I'm not an invader Zim fan, my other friends are, I find that show disgusting, but I like to quote it) 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
I barely dodged her attack, as she used her anger as a power source. 'Interesting her anger gives her power. This is can be considered a strength, or a weakness. And the weak become the prey, instead of the predator' I though, dodging another attack by her.  
  
"Ya know Mitzi, you haven't given me an answer yet" I laughed, as I felt her anger, and power soar. "Fine than I will tell you how I got this scar" she laughed as though she had a plan. However I saw right threw this act, she was only trying to bide time. "You see I fought Dager and lost, and then he gave me this" she spat, "He said he would remove it if I killed you". "Well then ask him this for me, is he afraid to challenge me yourself? I mean ask him that if you get out of here alive" I laughed.  
  
She then pulled out a long sword, made out of magic that could poison a vampires flesh. Even though it would heal hours later, there would be a scar. She well knew it; Dager had used that type of knife to cut her all those years ago. He acquired the knife when he fought a vampire hunter, the night before she was changed. Of course later the vampire hunter's daughter somehow managed to take it back, 30 years later.  
  
"Sword aren't a toy Mitzi," I said, "So why are you playing with one?" Mitzi's eyes flared with anger, as she realized that I was just toying with her, and not taking her seriously. "I know it's not toy Serenity, but I consider it one. I use it to hunt down and slaughter vampires. Like I'm about to do now!" she snarled, lunging at me again.  
  
My face expression went from amusement, to annoyance, as she managed to lightly cut my face. But it was to light to scar. I felt my blood run down my face and on to the dirty floor. And within a second it was completely healed. "You're going to have to do better than that" I said, shaking my head. "Fine I will," she said slamming me into the wall and cracking my backbone, though it healed quickly.  
  
She had taken me by surprise with her sudden outburst of power. "Ok Mitzi you've had you're fun, now it was my turn to have a little fun of my own" I said, getting ready to attack. I disappeared in thin air, and then reappeared behind her. I grabbed her and started squeezing her; I could feel her having trouble breathing as she dropped her sword.  
  
I heard the metal hit the ground, with that annoying echo sound following. The other vampires and I all screamed, our hearing, and smelling was several times stronger than a dog's. Mitzi took advantage of my sudden distraction, and got out of my grip and pinned me to the ground.  
  
"How does it feel to be prey Serenity?" she asked me as she easily retrieved her sword from the floor. "I don't know you'll have to tell me," I said pushing her off of me. Now it was her turn to be pinned to the ground, "Well how does it feel?" I asked her. She didn't answer, but she took her knife and deeply cut her arm. I yelped in pain, as my blood quickly became dry and sticky, the wound healed five minutes later. Mitzi laughed evilly, she knew very well that the poison could kill any human, witch, or weak vampire. But for Serenity it hurt like hell, this wound will scar however, unlike the other one this wound was deep.  
  
After the wound healed, and a light scar in it's place, I was ready to kill her. That's right no more playing around this has to end now. "Alright Mitzi you've had your fun now its time for you to die" I said punching her so hard, her arm broke as she hit the wall on her side. She dropped her knife, and once again the load ringing sound echoed in their ears, but this time Mitzi was to weak to do anything.  
  
I regained my senses a minute later and then kicked her so hard she went flying across the room. She crashed into a table and broke it. "Hey watch the merchandise," said Flinch.  
  
I waited till she got up, and when she didn't I started walking over toward her. I was nearly ten feet away from her, when she started changing. Her hair turned a frosty white, and her skin became all wrinkly. She looked as if she was her true age, instead of her immortal witch blood that let her live forever, unless killed from blood loss, or other reasons.  
  
"What happened to me?" she groaned. I walked over to her and saw a note on her chest. I picked it up and read it, it was from Dager. "Dager put a spell on you to turn you into your true age if you were human, in other words you'll become dust in a matter of minutes from rapid aging" I said answering her. "How is he able to do that?" she said, breathing heavily. "Before Dager was changed he was a warlock, I guess he still has some magic tricks up his sleeves" I said. "A warlock would never do that" she spat. "He wanted to feel the power, and was tired of your rules" I said.  
  
"Now since your going to die in a matter of seconds any way, I might as well kill you now" I said making her sword appear in my hand, and stabbed it in her heart. She turned to dust a second later, I had finally killed the great vampire hunter Mitzi, and my hatred for her vanished, and I said in a whisper, "May you rest in peace". Of course no one heard me.  
  
"Thank you Serenity, but did you have to destroy a couple of tables in the process?" Flinch asked me. However I didn't here him, I was staring at Darien, and he was staring right back. "I guess Mitzi was right, you are nothing but a predator, and a killer" he spat. "It's a way of life, get over it" I spat back. "She was going to die any way, so why did you kill her sooner, it wouldn't get you anything" he said. "No Darien, listen she has killed to, but I had to kill her with my own hands. You will never no what she did to me" I said. He didn't respond, he just disappeared.  
  
"So that was Darien" Mina said putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off though. "Now that that's over with let's party," I said. "Alright" they all screamed. Mina disappeared in thin air, and came back thirty minutes later with party stuff. "Mina you're hopeless" Lita said. "I know, but then again your hopeless when it comes to guy's that look like your old boyfriend" Mina laughed.  
  
We put up decorations, and then started partying. More vampires came to the party, and so did a few other creatures. They partied till dawn, and by then they where exhausted. They returned to their own rooms and collapsed on their beds. Before I went to bed, I looked at the arm Mitzi had cut, and saw no scar on it. I smiled remembering Parn, the vampire who had changed me, said that if a person gives you a scar, then you will have it till you defeat the person who gave you the scar it the first place. So since I defeated Mitzi the scar is now completely gone.  
  
Hi I know this is rather bloody, but I had to get this fight in there sometime, even though there will be another. I may not have chapter six out soon; it depends on when I have inspiration to write, otherwise my stories suck. I hope you like this chapter and continue to read this story and I would like to start an idea for the last chapter. So in your reviews please answer this question, Do you want Darien to become a vampire, or do you want me to some how make them all human? Please review Thank you. I for got to add something so I reposted this chapter. P.S. I will most likely have chapter 6 out by the end of the weekend or early next week. Also, it's a snow day!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
I woke up next morning very sore, but as usual in two minutes I felt good again. I guess Mitzi was a good fighter, if she made me sore the next mourning, but defiantly a bad loser.  
  
I went downstairs to see who else was up, on this gloomy sunny day. And to my surprise they were all up. "Good Morning Sleepy head" giggled Mina. It was then that I first looked at a clock, it read 1: 03 in the afternoon. "I guess your little fight last night tired you out," said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
All of a sudden Raye appeared in thin air. "What do you want? And who gave you permission to enter our house?" I spat. "Nothing I'm a new vampire, and I thought I'd get to know some other vampires" she said. I broke through her mind barriers easily, I found she was speaking the truth, and she was more scared than ever.  
  
"Well this is Amy, Lita, and Mina," I said softening my voice. "Hello I'm Raye, and I heard you guys liked to help new vampires" she said bowing. "Sure we love to help you Raye, if it's okay with Serenity" Amy said. "It's fine, you can stay here as long as you want" I said, "Your room is 1st on the left, and you can decorate it anyway you want" I said. "Thank You, but I don't need to stay here," she said. "Yes you do, when they help you out it's best you stay here, otherwise they could pop-up any time" I said, remembering a person who didn't stay with us. "Alright then" she said.  
  
Raye went upstairs and got her room set up. When she came down, she and the other girls all started getting better aquatinted, I just read a book. "Hey Serenity want to go shopping with us?" Mina asked. "No I'm fine, thank you" I answered. "Oh come on, or else I'll tell Raye what you did when you first became a vampire" she threatened. "You wouldn't dare," I said. "Wouldn't I" she said making eye contact. "Fine" I said knowing she was deadly serious. "But I'm driving".  
  
"You have a car!" Lita said. "Yes several actually" I said. "Where did you get them?" Amy asked suspiciously. "Well I wanted to see what humans have accomplished over the years, so I went to college and got a job, and worked my way up without my powers" I said. "Then why did you stop?" Raye asked. "Humans aren't that dumb, they do tend to notice I don't age, so I quit and bought stuff with money" I answered.  
  
I watched their faces light up, at the thought of how much they could buy. "You're not touching my money" I said coolly, and watched their faces drop. "You can earn your own," I said. "And by the way, at first I didn't have access to my fortune" I said. "Then how'd you get all this?" asked Lita. "Well you see I didn't need the money at first, but then I decided to spend a little, and when I went to go get it. The bank said I couldn't because Serenity must be 63 by now. So I manipulated their minds in to thinking I was her granddaughter," I said. "And after all that there is no way I'm letting you use my money" I said.  
  
I watched them all grab the newspaper and look for a job, while I laughed my head off. 'And yet another successful plan, that gets me out of shopping' I thought continuing my book.  
  
I finished my book an hour later, only to find Raye the only one here, other than myself. I walked over to hr and asked, "So how do you like it here?" "It's great thanks for letting me stay," she said. "No prob. But may I ask how did you get stuck in this world of darkness?" I asked. I watched her face pale, and then regain some of its color before she answered. "My grandfather was killed by a vampire named Dager." "He killed him and then offered me eternal life. I declined the offer but he wouldn't listed and he turned me into one" she started crying. "You don't have to finish" I told her giving some sympathy toward her. "No I've always been taught its best to get things off your chest" she said before continuing, "My mother died when I was young and my father left, so my grandfather took care of me. But the thing I feel most terrible about is what he would think of what I had become. He was a priest, and kept me from the darkness, and as soon as he dies I become the darkness" she said painfully. "Ya know I felt the same way when I was transformed, but Mina an Lita both taught me that vampires aren't all evil. True we are creatures of the night, but that doesn't mean were evil. Just don't listen to a witch they think we are all evil" I laughed. What I had said seem to cheer her up a bit.  
  
The girls came back later all in gloating because of their new jobs. "Hey Raye why didn't you go get a job?" Mina asked. "Because I inherited my grandfathers fortune," she said. "Besides I wanted to get to know Serenity a bit" she smiled. All the girls looked at me each had the expression; you lightened up to her that fast. "Yes we talked a bit, and now I'm going before I get any paler" I said thinking of my need for blood. My face had paled some because of the lack of blood. The other's appeared to have fed before they came home. "I'm going to feed to, I'm already pale as it is, and besides I want to here what Serenity did when she first became a vampire" Raye laughed as she watched my face pale, at the thought of that event in my past.  
  
We disappeared together, but went to feed in different places. I had found a thief who tried to mug me, and even though I hate feeding on thieves, my hunger for blood was strong. I was about to go home when I heard a voice. "Interesting fight you and Mitzi had, I hope your past experiences with her have been settled". "What do you want Dager?" I hissed at him. 'Well I had nothing to do, so I thought I'd toy with you' he said, in a child like voice in my head. "Leave me alone Dager!" I said getting frustrated. "Alright, but I'm in the mood for a little fight, so when your ready come and be my prey again, come on it will be like the old days" he said sheepishly.  
  
I didn't answer him, I just left, but not before stopping at a store to pick something up, that I had ordered earlier today, when Raye started reading my book. I had suggested she read it because a) it would be good for her b) I had to distract her.  
  
When I came back I found all of them laughing senseless. "You told the story didn't you?" I said, my eyebrow twitching from annoyance. "Sorry Sere, but you weren't here and Raye wanted to here the story" Mina said in between a laugh. "HaHaHa, Very funny" I said. Now let's get some sleep, especially you Raye" I said. "Hey don't order me around" she yelled. "It wasn't an order, if you're gonna be a vampire you at least must know how to use your abilities" I said not in the mood to argue. "Fine" she said in defeat.  
  
Even though we all went to our rooms, none of us fell asleep right away. Amy read a book, Mina listened to a CD, Lita practiced fighting, and Raye was checking horoscopes. I however was pacing in my room thinking about what Dager had said. 'Why would he challenge me, once he's defeated someone he believes he is stronger and will never have to worry about that person. Unless someone told him something about me, and he decided to get rid of me. But that doesn't make sense why would Dager be afraid of me?' I thought. It was four in the morning before the need to move died out, and sleep took over me.  
  
I woke up next morning fresh and early. I went downstairs and left the mansion. I liked to take a walk in the morning, and haven't been able to do that in awhile. I stopped be a deli, and ordered donuts to bring home. Even though we've excepted our fate, and who we are, the girls still tended to act like a human some days. That was the only thing I despised about them, I couldn't stand humans sometimes. Even though I know my hatred comes from jealousy. I'm jealous that they have pure and untortured souls, that I lost because along with my humanity all those years ago. All vampires have been turned against their will, and it takes them awhile to except it.  
  
I came back; to find everyone was awake. Then we all sat down and had a quiet breakfast.  
  
Hi I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry but I cannot tell you what Serenity did that was so funny. (What did you think I was going to stop writing this fic.) I can't think of anything, except that she threw a pie at the king of francs, but my friend says that was to weird. I was just a little hyper, ok more than a little. And to Dani a.k.a. Sailor Midnight, I'm sorry that I did that to Mitzi but you asked me to put your character in the story and I did but I got to choose what happened to her. And besides I hate the name Mitzi (No Offense to anyone) why do you keep using it? Ok sorry had to say that to one of my crazy, insane best friends. (No Dani your are not sane) I hope you like this chapter and continue to read it. Please review even if you didn't like it. (And yes I know untortured isn't a word) 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
After our quiet breakfast, we all went our separate ways. Lita went to start planting her garden, even though it was the middle of January. Amy went to her first day of Medical College; she had been the only one who wanted to go to school. Mina went to her acting job, and Raye stayed home and read more of the book, I had given her. We had all planned to hook up later, and teach Raye a little about fighting, vampire style.  
  
It was then that I approached her, I had to ask her something of great importance. "Raye?" I asked. She looked up from the book, and starred at me, "Yes?" she questioning my emotionless expression. "What do you know about Dager?" I blurted out the words, before I could consider them. As soon as she heard the name Dager, her face paled, and she looked as if she'd seen a ghost. "What. do.you.want.to know?" she stuttered. "He appeared to me last night, and asked me to fight him" I paused before continuing, "Do you have any idea why?" She shook her head viciously, despite her petrified body. "Thanks anyway, Sorry to bring it up, I know how painful it can be at first" I said. "It's ok, its just that night still haunts me" she said. I was about to walk away, when she asked me, "By the way how did you get that rose scar on your arm?" "I fought Dager and lost" I said. "By the way I have something for you." I pulled something out of my pocket, and tossed it to her. She caught it easily; we vampires had better reflexes than a cat.  
  
She stared at the gift a moment before smiling. "Thank You" she said she put it around her neck. It was a silver chain, with a mars symbol pendant. "All of us have our own symbol, and mars suits you, and besides all the vampires we help, we give them a symbol. Most vampires know that it means we trained them," I said. "Your Welcome" I whispered before disappearing.  
  
I reappeared in front of The Crown. I walked inside, and noticed Darien talking to Andrew. He looked over, and saw me, his eyes narrowed.  
  
I walked over to a stool five away from his, it was the farthest away from him, and I had no desire to talk to him. Andrew walked over to me, and left to get the drink I had ordered. He came back, and I sat there drinking it, as I thought about Dager.  
  
"What are you during here?" I heard a voice that I recognized as Darien's. "I have the right to be here just as much as you are," I said. "Ok then, are you scouting out your next innocent victim?" he spat. 'I'm not like most vampires, I don't kill for pleasure, I kill to survive Darien. And if you still don't get this then let me make it easier on you. I'm a predator, like a wolf for example must kill in order to survive, so what's the difference' I said into his mind, so humans wouldn't here our conversation. 'The difference is that you guy's don't have to kill in order to survive, you can have enough blood for you to survive without killing' he said in back. Though he was to untrained to even get into my mind, so if he wanted to fight he would lose very badly.  
  
He left without another word, and I continued to think about my own problems. "Hey Serenity, right?" came a voice. I looked up to see Andrew was the person who had spoke to me. My eyes locked with his and he hesitated before speaking, "What did you do to Darien?" he asked. "Nothing" I said calmly. "Well then how did he go from falling in love with you, to hating you" he said. "What!?" I shrieked, getting many stares from other customers. "What do you mean falling in love?" I demanded. "Chill, anyone could plainly see that you guys were falling for each other," He said. "So what happened between you two?" he asked, while I tried to regain control of myself. "I didn't do anything, he just doesn't accept things very well, I guess" I paused a moment before continuing, "Listen I didn't say, or do anything, someone else did." I got up from my seat and left quietly.  
  
'We weren't falling in love, we just kept meeting up, no matter how much I tried not to' I thought while heading home. 'Oh great now this is going bug me to no end'  
  
I reached my mansion, and was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. Reflexes made me grab the hand and throw them to the ground. By the time I saw who it was I couldn't stop myself. "Darien are you all right" I giggled. "You think this is funny," he said. "Yes" I said, as I burst out laughing. I then grew serious, and asked him, "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I decided to give you another chance, after all people do change," he said. "Darien, if you couldn't see that I'm not evil in the first place, than I think your wasting you're time here" I said, as I entered my home. I felt his aura go, as I sighed in relief.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Mina, as she saw me sigh, even though I technically didn't breath. "That was Darien right? Why didn't you give him another chance?" Mina asked. "He didn't accept the fact till I put it in prospective for him, he should have been able to do it himself" I argued, "Now let's start training."  
  
We all went outside, and taught Raye how to fight vampire style, she was pretty good, but was still to young, to become powerful right away. She fought every one of us except me, for I feared I would hurt her. Technically the others could be as strong as I was but they still clung to their humanity. But the main reason was that when they were changed the vampire didn't let them kill their first victim. I however was forced to feed, and kill after I found out what I was. That feeling never went away now matter how much I despised killing my victims. I would stop if I could, but I've made far to many enemies that could take advantage of my weakness. Also I get lost in the sensation of blood, and I lose control.  
  
"Hey Sere want to fight me?" Raye asked. "You wanting to ask me to fight you is like asking, Will you kill me please?" I snorted, trying to control my laughter. "Oh come on I can take it," she said. I looked at her she was deadly serious. 'Alright let's play' I said in her mind. She was ready to fight, when I disappeared and then reappeared behind her. I lightly punched her, but she was a) tired from fighting the others b) Too weak, so she was flung threw the air, seven feet away. "I warned you," I said, going over to make sure she was okay.  
  
She wasn't unconscious, but still was too weak to get up on her own. I lightly picked her up and carried her inside. She regained her strength a minute later. "I guess I was a little in over my head wasn't I?" she said remembering what had happened. "Even though we are blood related, doesn't mean you get strength right away" I said. "How are we blood related?" she asked me. I looked at the other's, and then at her. "I guess when the girls told you about my embarrassing moment, they didn't tell you my story" I said. "We weren't sure if you wanted us to, we know you don't trust easily" said Lita. "Well that's ok, I prefer to tell it myself anyway," I said, and the continued, "Dager is my blood brother, we were changed by the same person. His name was Slyger." Raye gasped, as if shocked that they could be related, when they're so different.  
  
I told her the rest of the story, and then the others told theirs. Mine however was the saddest, even though we had all been changed against our will, I had lost the most. While they had nothing left cause, of some accident to their families, I had to face losing my families, and myself to the monsters I was sent to destroy.  
  
Cliffhanger alert. Why was she sent to destroy vampires? Actually I don't even know. (Kinda pathetic) I hope you liked this chapter, and continue to read. Please review. I hope to get chapter 8 out soon. Oh and please answer this in you reviews: Do you guys want Darien to be turned into a vampire or all of the get turned into humans in the end? Or do you guys want me to right two endings. Serenity and Endymion Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
While the girls embarrassed themselves by telling stories about each other, I quietly exited the house. I went to the only place I wouldn't be disturbed, my, no Serena Moons, parents grave.  
  
I walked over and did something I hadn't done for a very long time, I cried. I cried to just let everything out and let Serena take control. While I was mysterious and powerful, Serena was just a naïve young girl. She confessed everything to her parent's, hoping they'd here her from heaven, and forgive her. It wasn't until her eyes were dry and tired that she fell into a blissful unconsciousness.  
  
I awoke, instead of her, I had aloud her to take control of my body in hopes that maybe she would be able to ease some of my pain. While I was too stubborn to admit anything, she wasn't as stubborn. It felt good to get everything off my chest, even though it didn't solve anything and it wasn't me saying things.  
  
I stood up and noticed that by letting her out my hair had become blonde, and threw a small pool of water I saw my eyes were their once beautiful cerulean blue. But they changed back to normal a second later. I noticed that while I had been asleep it had rained, the damp ground proved that. In fact it was still raining, I was just to shook up to notice. I glanced back at their graves before leaving.  
  
Instead of heading back home, I went out in search of prey. I hadn't fed yet today, and my face was ghostly pale, even though I couldn't see my face I knew it was pale. Having no desire to engage in a true hunt, I walked down the street, hoping to find some prey. But what I found instead, wasn't pleasant.  
  
I saw Dager, holding Darien by the neck, while Darien desperately tried to get out of his grip. "Let him go Dager, he's not worth it" I spat. "On the contrary my dear, I think he is. I'm he has to be important for you to have fallen in love with him" he laughed, his annoying laugh. "I'm not in love with him!" I shouted. The whole day I have been trying to make those words go threw my own head, and know I had a reason to actually use them. "Then prove it, take his blood, every last drop" he said, his voice heavy with amusement for this game.  
  
I didn't say anything I just stood there. My mind screamed at me to take his blood. I was using all my strength to keep my self-control, but the blood lust was so strong, not having fed today. I watched him take out a new knife, that he must have recently taken from a witch. He cut Darien's arm, and let his blood run down his arm. My eyes fell on the blood, and my mouth watered. I had lost my control, and now the predator in me had taken control.  
  
Dager disappeared and let Darien fall to the ground. I grabbed him by the arm and liked the blood off his arm. (I know this is gross, but I had to write it, I think I'm going to be sick, but keep reading please) Then, tilted his head back and I pierced his skin. I was over come by the rich taste of witch blood in my mouth. Witch blood is more satisfying than human blood.  
  
It wasn't until; I had enough of his blood that I came to my senses. I looked at him, he was deathly pale, but he was still breathing. But unless he got help soon, he would most likely die. I transported us, back to my place.  
  
All the girls quickly surrounded us, asking millions of questions like, "Oh my god Sere! How did this happen?" "I will explain later, but for now just get him some help," I said. Amy came over and examined him, after a couple of minutes she gave a deep sigh. "Well is he going to be all right?" I demanded. "He's stable now, and will probably wake up, but he lost so much blood it's nearly impossible for him to survive threw the night" she said. My head fell, as I realized because of my blood lust, he was going to die.  
  
I walked over to him, and shook him lightly, trying to wake him up. When he finally did, he looked around in confusion. "Where am I?" he asked. "You're at my mansion. Darien I lost control, and took your blood, unless you don't get some witch blood soon, you will most likely die," I said sternly, trying to control my emotions. "I don't really know any warlocks, or witches. I'm still waiting for them to come and help me with magic" he said.  
  
When he said that I knew there was only one other option. "Darien, even though I know some witches, they wouldn't help because I was there. However instead I could give you my blood," I said. The girls who were eavesdropping on the other side gasped. "Wouldn't that turn me into a vampire?" he said. "Yes, but you'd be alive, well sorta" I answered, "It's your decision alone".  
  
I waited for his answer, knowing that even though he was untrained, he was still aware no witch or warlock would ever chose that life. "Serena could I stay here with you, and still see my friends?" he asked me. "Yes, but eventually, you will have to say goodbye, because they will notice that you don't age. As for staying here, I don't mind" I said. "Alright Sere, turn I'm ready," he said. I looked up in surprise, "Are you sure?" I asked him. "Yes" he answered smiling. (Ok this part is rather disgusting warning no young kid under the age of 9 should read this)  
  
I laid him down, and forced him to go to sleep. I then drew a knife and cut my throat. And before it healed, I let him drink my blood. I fell back, realizing that he was the first person ever to have a choice in becoming a vampire. (Sorry I don't like disgusting things like that, but if I want to be a good writer than I'll get over it. I hope this doesn't stop you from reading my story)  
  
I walked out of the room, and went up to the girls. "When he awakes tomorrow night, can one of you please take him hunting, but make sure he doesn't kill?" I asked them. "Sure" they said in union. I walked up to my room and collapsed on the bed. I don't know why but changing him took a lot out of me. I once again fell into a blissful unconsciousness.  
  
When I awoke next mourning, I went downstairs to check on him only to find him gone. I ran into the kitchen and found all the girls, eating quietly. "Where's Darien?" I said. "After you went to bed we took him to his room, and Sere you'd better not let any more people stay because your running out of rooms" Mina said. I sighed in relief, then looked outside and gasped. "What is it Sere?" Lita said. "It's snowing," I said in awe. They looked outside and gasped to. After we got over our excitement, Lita brought me over some of her famous pancakes.  
  
I'm sorry for the gross out parts but I had to put them in here. I hoped you like this chapter. I may however later turn them all human. Please review. I hope to have the next chapter out soon. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
While everyone else, didn't mind the snow, Lita was panicking. "My flowers, they'll die". "Lita chill, you planted them yesterday, they could use the water, and if your worried about sunlight, shine a light on them" Mina said shaking her head.  
  
They continued to argue until, Raye yelled "SHUT UP!" 'Yep she's defiantly going to be a strong vampire' I thought. However my thoughts were interrupted. "Hey Serenity why aren't you going to take him hunting?" asked Raye. I paused before answering, "Because I can't stop him from killing. As long as he doesn't kill on his first hunt, than chances are he will have more control. By the way who took you hunting?" "It wasn't Dager, even though he changed me. It was another vampire; I barely remember what he looked like. But he didn't let me kill" she said.  
  
"Listen when he wakes up, he's going to be very weak, and ready to kill. When one of you takes him hunting pull him off the person before he manages to take enough blood to kill them" I said. "Sere where do you get yourself control? I mean yours is better than ours is. And why is it so important that he doesn't kill on his first hunt?" Mina asked. "Mina you're the oldest here and you don't know," I said shaking my head in disbelief. "When you kill, the lust to do it again returns twice as strong. I'm the only one who knows what it's like to wake up to that mind numbing pain". They didn't say another word after that.  
  
Lita went outside and, put up a flashlight to shine down on her flowerbed. Raye went out in search of a job, and to practice her fighting skills, she was now determined to beat me. Amy went to her room, and study one of her medical textbooks, even though she was four chapters ahead. Amy wanted to be a doctor that didn't work with anything bloody, for fear of losing her control. And Mina went shopping, and if there's a sale somewhere, then they were all doomed, because most likely she would drag us there, and make us try on clothes, and who knows what else.  
  
Most of the day, I watched Darien making sure nothing went wrong. I had known a vampire that had woken up early, and during the day too. Even though he was a very strong vampire, a vampire that could probably rival me in pure strength, he had no self-control.  
  
As I watched him sleep, I realized how cute he looked, when he was sleeping. Wait a minute that last thought didn't sink well in, did I just say he was cute! Even though my face didn't show it, inside that thought haunted me, and tortured me. When I glanced at Darien, I noticed something different about him. I realized that it was just part of the transformation, his aura grew stronger, and his complexion became flawless. His eyes also became black. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew his eyes were black, you see there are three eye colors vamps. have. Those colors are black, green, and the rare silver. My friends used their powers to hide their black eyes, and made them appear the color they were before, they were changed. Actually Lita's eyes were an eerie green, but she made them look the emerald green, they once were.  
  
I walked downstairs around lunchtime, to head over to the crown, and tell Andrew his friend was ok. As I walked out the door, Raye was walking in. "Hey Raye there is one thing you've already mastered as vampire" I stated coolly. "And what's that?" she asked. "Deception" I stated, "When I first saw you I knew you weren't human, but wasn't a vampire." "How did I manage to fool you?" she nearly laughed. I could tell she was trying to hold it in, and was doing a very good job of it. "You were a priestess right?" I watched her nod, before I continued. "Well I believe that that's what caused me to believe something else."  
  
We didn't say anything more to each other, just gave a silent nod, and went on our ways. The walk to the crown was quick, but then again 100 years is a blink of an eye to a vampire.  
  
Trough the glass door I could see Andrew was there, his aura filled with worry, and boredom. There wasn't much of crowd now, probably because everyone else was in school. Because of his boredom, his shields were down, and it took little effort to make him come outside. Though even if his shields weren't down, it would still take little effort to make him come outside. Once he was outside, he looked around in confusion, obviously wondering how he'd gotten out here.  
  
"Hey Serenity do you know where Darien is today?" he asked me. "Do not worry he's fine, he's at my place resting. He hit his head last night, so I brought him to my home" I said. "No offense Serenity, but you don't look like you could have gotten him to your house all by yourself" he said. "I was with a couple of friends, they helped me" I said. It wasn't a complete lie, I mean they did help him when I brought him to the mansion. "Good, Hey Serenity can you watch this place for me, for about an hour?" he asked. "Maybe, but why?" I asked him. "My girlfriend invited me to lunch, and I couldn't come because I had to watch this place" he said. "Fine, just show me where everything is" I sighed. "Thank you" he said, as he showed me where all the drinks were, and all the other stuff.  
  
So he left, and now I was stuck in complete boredom. Instead of using my mind, I called the girls, and told them where I was.  
  
Of course, after that the place was mobbed. However it was fun to play bartender, I got to impress people with tricks, and got to talk to people. And for 50 minutes I forgot everything, and felt almost human. I later cursed myself for forgetting who I was. When Andrew returned, he was surprised to find everything under control and during the busiest time too. "Hi Andrew, have fun with your girlfriend?" I smiled. "Yeah" he said, still shocked. "Hey this was fun, call me if you need help again" I said. "How about you work here? If you can do this all by yourself why not?" he asked. "Alright, but you don't have to pay me. I don't need the money, and it was fun" I said. "Are you sure?" he scratched his head. "Yep" "Okay we got a deal, you can start tomorrow" he said, putting his hand out. I shook his hand, and then later scolded myself, for making friends with another human.  
  
I was in a cheerful mood as I walked back to the mansion, which I was thinking of naming, Night Manor. But my cheerful mood ended when I saw Dager ahead of me. "What do you want" I spat. He snapped his fingers, and all of a sudden everything went blurry. The next thing I knew we were standing in a dark and misty area. "Where are we?" I commanded. "We are in the chamber of lost souls. This Serenity is where our fight will take place," he said. "Why do you want to fight me so badly? I demand to know" I said, making eye contact. "Well.."  
  
CLIFFHANGER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aren't I evil? I hope you liked this chapter. Sadly this story is coming to an end about 2 chapters left. One being the actual last chapter, and the other the epilogue. Ok what I'm about to say next is stupid, but read anyway. I'm thinking of writing another vampire fic. But it will be called the Demon within. Yes I know stupid. It's about Serena being a vampire but everyone else doesn't know. She meets the scouts, but doesn't tell them what she is, but somehow they find out. What would be their reaction? Tell me if I should write it or not? There will be a few changes to that description. Any way please review even if you don't like it. And thanks to all my previous reviewers, I probably wouldn't have continued the story without your nice comments and asking me to continue. Thank You again. Dance Like A Monkey!!!!!!(Sorry that's was extra energy build up. What I've been cooped up in school all day what do you expect) 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Well maybe I'll tell you, if you can defeat me!" he laughed mockingly, as if I was a piece of trash. I knew that this was a hopeless fight, but I'd rather die again and with dignity, than die afraid.  
  
He was still laughing at me, while I was summoning all my power. My rage increased that power, and I was glowing with a golden light. (Imagine a super saiyan transformation, What! I told you I like too much Anime) My power was flickering all around me, making this mysterious chamber shake. Dager stopped laughing, when he finally sensed my power level. He was momentarily stunned, as if he was amazed at the energy I was emitting. I took this moment of his vulnerability, to attack.  
  
With all of my anger, hatred, sorrow, and love, I punched him in the face, and he went soaring across the chamber. I didn't waste anytime before attacking again. This time, however, I punched him in the gut. This time I broke a bone, I know this because I heard the cracking echoing in my mind.  
  
He fell to the floor, but this time he didn't pause. No, now he was mad, his own power flickering around him, cracking the floor like a whip, which mine was doing as well. "Well now, you have improved since we last fought, but I'm afraid it won't do any good" he laughed. "That's what you think," I said. His amusement drained from his face when I said that. "Oh and what do you mean by that?" he questioned losing his patience. "I mean I felt your power level, and it's no where near mine. I mean I haven't even shown you my true power yet" I smirked. Of course that was a bluff, but he didn't need to know that.  
  
Instead of talking more, he attacked, and this time I didn't dodge it. I broke my backbone, but it healed instantly. I got up from the ground and pulled a silver blade out of thin air. It had a handle that was pure gold and a white and black feather on the sides. In the center of the handle, and in between the feathers there was a silver crescent moon. On the blade there was a gold sun at the top.  
  
Dager's eyes widened at the sight of the sword. "Where did you get that?" he asked. Then I realized something I didn't now ether, it was like something took control of my body, and I somehow pulled out the sword. That's when I really did take a good look at it, it was very well made, probably forged by magic.  
  
I felt the sword come alive, as if it had a pulse. There was also a tingling sensation in her hand. But the thing that amazed her most was that she couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity, like she had seen and held the sword before, a very long time ago.  
  
"Well, how did you get that?" Dager asked, jealousy evident in his smooth voice. "I don't know, but you seem to recognize it. So what's the deal with this sword?" I asked. "Fine, and I might as well tell you why I picked a fight with you" he said. "But till I'm finished neither of us will attack each other. Deal?" "Deal!" I eyed him, making sure I saw no lie in them. I now very well that a vampires word is as easily broken as glass. Only a few vampires keep their word. I only keep promises because I have secrets of my own that I wouldn't want anyone to know about. So why should I break promises when they can easily tell others my secrets? It's dangerous for someone to know about your past in my world.  
  
"Alright then. Long ago there was a time when the universe was completely at peace. Everyone got along, except for a few minor grudges, but nothing serious. Disgusting isn't it?" he said. "Get on with the story!" I barked. "Anyway a huge burst of evil energy came out from the darkest parts of the universe. Because of the peaceful times there was not many weapons. So most kingdoms feel to the evil lord, in charge of the darkness. His name was Draka, the father of darkness, and Dracula the creator of our kind." He paused before continuing, "Anyway Draka soon became the ruler of the universe. For nearly 300 years, he ruled over the universe. By then only one challenger had come up against him. He injured his son fatally, and in his sorrow he used his power to save the boy, by turning him into a new creature. He soon realized his son's curse, when he nearly went insane when he saw a drop of blood. He actually didn't mind, his son had a huge power, that even rivaled his own."  
  
"Many years after this, a new challenger came to the evil palace. She was dressed in a warrior outfit, which hadn't been seen since the last master knight died." (Picture Tenchi in his super form, only in blue and slightly different, I can't describe it sorry) "What is a master knight?" I asked. "A master Knight is a protector of the king who ruled over the universe. As long as the king was the blood descendant of the first king, Masaki. But when Draka came, they were killed in a fierce battle" he said.  
  
"Now then on with the story. This girl had only one distinguishing feature, a golden crescent moon on her forehead. Also she had one skinny silver diamond, right in the center of the crescent moon. She had a sword with her, in fact it looks the same as the one your holding" he said pointing at the sword. "She had amazing powers, that were only seen in the direct royal family of the universe. Using this power she managed to defeat the evil king. But his son survived, and fell in love with her beauty, and grace."  
  
"Right after the battle, the girl was exhausted from the use of energy. Dracula couldn't kill her, but instead placed a curse on her future reincarnation. So that when she was reborn, she would eventually become a vampire. He then let her die, so he could one day become king of the universe, with her as his queen. He still waits for her, even though he knows she has been reborn," Dager said. "So what's he waiting for?" I asked him. I wanted to finish this. This story was getting to boring. "He want's her power, and she is slowly getting it back, but anyone who knew the story could tell she was getting her abilities back" his eyes narrowing as he said those words.  
  
"That doesn't explain why you want to fight me though," I said. My annoyance was obvious, as my power flickered around me. "I wanted to fight you because you are that warrior," he said dryly. "You think I'm the legendary warrior? That has got to be the most pathetic thing I have ever heard" I laughed, a low, but strong laugh. "Yes I do, that's the reason you were changed. I didn't believe it at first, but after you got the ropes down it was clear. No one could have that much power in such a short time. It took me years before I got my power" he spat.  
  
I then looked at the sword, and all of a sudden, the crescent mark started to glow, and all of a sudden a ray of light went to my forehead. And the same mark the warrior had appeared there. I was suddenly lost in a sea of memories from long ago. I remembered the battle, my death, my awful childhood, everything.  
  
When the light faded the mark was still there the only difference was, I had two long black triangles across my cheeks. I was also wearing the outfit; I wore during the battle. It was blue, with white poufs on my shoulders, with blue sleeves, after that. There were black ribbons, flowing, from my chest to my back. I had blue pant's that were attached to my top, and around my knee, to my foot was white. My shoes that were also attached to the outfit were also white. (Ok so I suck at an odd description, give me a break please, and Dani do not criticize me)  
  
I started out in a spring, then jumped up, and cut the sword blade right into Dagers shoulder. The blow didn't cut off his arm; there would most likely be a scar though. And even though it would heal quickly, I could tell Dager didn't appreciate the pain.  
  
He clutched his shoulder in pain, and as a reflex. When he looked up, at me his black eyes flickered with anger and rage, like they were on fire. A few strands of his jet-black hair fell down upon his face. "You're gonna pay for that one Serenity!" he yelled, lunging at me. With my new powers, I easily dodged the attack, but at a price. While I was dodging the attack, he managed to turn around, and with the use of his power, scratched me right down my back. The scratch was rather deep, and I felt the blood from the wound, run down my back and onto the floor. "This better not leave a scar Dager," I said, lunging at him.  
  
Even though I missed, I managed to kick him in the shin. He fell to the ground in pain. And before it healed, I grabbed his shirt, and flung him across the room. He hit a wall, and apparently broke a bone in the process; the snapping sound proved that.  
  
"Give up, you can't win" I said. He disappeared, and I looked around for him, but a voice in my head said, `Don't search with your eyes`. That voice caught me off guard, and Dager, grabbed me from behind. "Ever hear of fighting fair?" I asked. "Yes, but then again life's not fair," he said, kneeing me in the back of my knee. Once again the sound of a bone breaking filled my ears, but this time it was mine bone breaking. I yelped in pain, but he did not release me. Instead his grip on my arms became tighter, almost unbearable. Only my high tolerance for pain kept me from screaming.  
  
I stayed like this for what seemed like hours, before he let go of me. But he didn't let me go on purpose; instead he was knocked off, by an unlikely source. Darien had knocked him off of me, by hitting him hard enough that he'd be out for about minute.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, as I looked behind him and saw the rest of the girls, and Flinch. "Is that what we get for coming to your rescue!" yelled Raye. "I didn't need rescuing" I argued. "Not from where I was standing. And where did you get that outfit Serenity?" Darien asked. "It's a long story," I said, having no desire to tell the whole thing now. "You know Sere you're stronger than he is," said Flinch, for once being serious. "What?" I asked. "Sere I'm the blood brother of Slyger. Don't think I don't know these things".  
  
As I took in what he was saying, I heard a laugh, a laugh that I was getting very annoyed of. "So you woke up" I said, "That must be embarrassing, losing to a new vampire I mean". I watched rage wash over his face; the comment had placed a dent in his pride. Not to mention the fact that other vampires were watching.  
  
"I'm going to pull out your heart with my bare hands, and then give it to Dracula" he said in rage. "Sorry I lost one of those a long time ago," I said mockingly.  
  
Once again, an unfamiliar force took control of my body, as I went into a fighting stance. I raised the sword to my face, so that it looked like my face was cut in half. Then I closed my eyes, and started chanting in an unknown language.  
  
All of a sudden a black sword, similar to my own appeared before him. The sword had a black blade, and two black feathers, instead of one white, and one black. "What are you doing?" he asked grabbing the sword. I reopened my eyes and said, "Let's finish this here and now. Last one standing wins" I said.  
  
We both got into a fighting stance, and then charged at one another. Our blades clashing with one and other. This intense battle raged on for hours. Until finally, we charged at each other one last time, both of us using our last remaining strength in the attack.  
  
We landed on the side; we had both started to attack with. I turned around preparing to fend off more attacks. But instead he collapsed on the floor.  
  
I walked over to him, and took a good look at him, he was no longer drop- dead gorgeous, instead he was all sweaty. "You won," he said. I stood there for a minute longer. "Well kill me!" he said. "I leaned down, took me sword, and started cutting a black rose into his arm, with a crescent moon around it. "I'd rather you be humiliated, than see you dead" I said. I watched him disappear, and then I watched the scar he once gave me disappear. I smiled with satisfaction from the win. Then I fainted into blissfulness.  
  
When I awoke, I found myself back to normal, and incredibly sore. I got out of my bed, and then all the event's that happened came sinking in. I walked down stairs, finding everyone sitting in the living room.  
  
"Well look who's up" Flinch laughed sarcastically. "How long have I been out?" I asked, ignoring his comment. "3 days, you'd better go feed," Raye said. Without another word, I left.  
  
When I came back, only Darien was there. "Where'd everyone else go?" I asked. "Well Flinch said he'd go hook them up, with some really cute guys, about an hour ago," he said. "In other words the cute guy was himself," I said. "Precisely" he said. "Serenity, can I please go do something that I've been wanting to do for the longest time?" he asked, getting up from the chair, he'd been siting in. "Sure" I said.  
  
He walked over to me, and put his hands on my shoulders, than he leaned down, and placed his lips on mine. All of a sudden, there was an indescribable feeling, running threw her. When the kiss ended, I stared into his eyes. "What was that for?" I asked. "For letting me fall in love with you. I love you Serenity and Serena, I don't care about your past, present, or future" he said, love flickering in his eyes. "I love you to" I said, before we kissed again.  
  
FINALLY FINISHED. Actually there's an epilogue that will come soon, so keep reading please. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Once again I would like to thank all of my reviewers, and my friends. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, a Happy Hanukkah, and all the other holidays. And sorry for any misspelled words. 


End file.
